Valentine's Day
by faceblindness
Summary: WaltxJesse one-shot.


Flowers are always more expensive on Valentine's Day. Walt made extra meth so he could afford a nice bouquet and the fanciest chocolates for his wife Skylar. She was being a bit cold to Walt lately and he felt that this was the best way to make up for everything. The drive home was boring and plain but the passion in his heart and soul made it easier to deal with.

When he finally arrived home, Walt grabbed the two dozen roses and box of chocolate from the passenger seat. Some of the roses look a bit a crumpled so Walt did his best to fix it. Assured that she'll not notice or care he proceeded to the front door, using up all his bravado to ask her out on a date.

He entered the house and there she is, sitting on the couch with Holly.

"Skylar," he got her attention, "I was thinking it would be best if we went on a date tonight since its Valentine's Day. It's best for us and appearances and I'm sorry like always."

"I'm fucking Ted."

"But you're my wife," he hissed.

"Ted's taking me out on a date and his twins are babysitting Holly so Ted and I can fuck."

"But Skyl-"

"Sex. Fuck. Ted. Date."

Walt slouched his shoulders in defeat, she was fucking Ted. As he looked at the bouquets in his hand and the chocolates in the other, he thought of their betrayal. They were supposed to promise eternal love and loyalty and sex but he was ridin solo that night.

Walt walked into the kitchen solemnly, hoping some food might console his achy breaking bad heart. He tossed the bouquets and chocolate on the counter, looking into the fridge to grab a bowl of fruit and found about 21 of them in there for all those great breakfast meals :)

As he was about to dig into the cantaloupe, Walt Jr. waltzed in all happy. Walt immediately thought that since his previous plans were cancelled he and his son could do some bonding.

"Hey son, how about you and me hangout and eat churros? What do you say?"

"Nah, I ca-can't Dad, I hav-have a date! Ev-everyone is in-in love!" Walt Jr. said proudly.

"A date? Why, that's great son! I'm uh- I- am uh- very happy for you. Where are you taking this -uh- girl out?"

"I was goi-going to bring her- here. We-we can wat-watch a movie."

"That's great Jr.! I could make you some dinner or popcorn," Walt said, finally feeling like he had purpose.

"I- thought you an-and mom we-were going out. Those flo-flowers are there," he nodded towards the two dozen roses on the kitchen counter.

"Jr., son, your mom is fucking Ted."

"Tha-that's so unfair! Da-d you have to go out with-with mo-mom," a bit of desperation creeped into Walt Jr.'s voice.

"No son, it's okay, I can just stay here. I won't be in your hair, I'll just stay outside an-"

"We-well, I was ho-hoping that you- you'd leave. C'mon, it-it's a date."

Walter saw how much it meant to his son so he meekly agreed and left the kitchen sans fruit bowl. He was happy for his son and in some way happy for Skylar. They'd be off having fun but the solitude Walt got was the solitude he deserved in his mind. His life was empty because of his decision to cook meth. But the more Walt thought of how deserving he was of his grief, the more he thought of the happiness it brought. He was going to pay for Holly and Jr.'s future, he was supporting his lazy-ass wife - he was doing it for them. They just didn't understand but he would make them.

Walt's mind suddenly went out to Jesse. Jesse would probably be sorrowful because it was Valentine's Day. The sadness Walt had caused Jesse made his tumor filled lungs struggle harder in assisting the standard respiratory function. Walt knew what he had to do, he had to help Jesse take his mind off Jane by cooking. If it would also keep his mind off his family struggles, he wouldn't complain.

Walt made his way outside to the pool and made sure no one was around. He pulled out his super secret meth cook cell phone and called Jesse.

"Yo."

"Jesse, we need to cook."

"Ya, bitch."

"I'll come over in about an hour. Have the RV waiting."

"Ya, bitch."

Walt hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. He looked around, the sun was hot on his face - working in the RV would be fiery but it his determination didn't falter.

He made his way back inside and went for one of the bouquets of flowers. He took it with him as he made his way to Walt Jr.'s room. The door was open so Walt walked in. His son was lounging on his bed listening to music.  
"Hey son, here, take these flowers. They won't be any use to me but I'm sure your date will appreciate them."

"Wo-wow thanks dad. C-can I give he-her the cho-ch-chocolates too?"

"Sure Jr.," Walt gave his son an awkard smile as he handed the bouquet over. Walt Jr. looked very happy at Walt's thoughtfulness. Walt continued to smile awkwardly and nodded a bit. After a while him standing there like that was altogether too weird and he could sense that his son wanted his room vacated.  
Walter left the room and went back to the kitchen. He grabbed the remaining dozen roses and left the chocolates for Walt Jr. He left the house, not saying goodbye. He could hear Skylar asking where he was going as he shut the door but he was beyond caring. She was fucking Ted but he was fucking bad ass.

He made his way to the car and headed straight for Jesse's place. He thought about how he decided to bring the flowers, not quite sure why. Pushing the questionable thought out of mind, he tried to focus his mind on the task at hand.

He enjoyed cooking methamphetamine. It reminded him of the days when he was a scientist taken seriously and not a high school teacher teaching retards.  
But without that job I would not have met Jesse. Almost alarmed by the thought, Walt began to drive faster. He was thinking very odd lately thanks to the medication he was given for the recovering cancer surgery.

He pulled into Jesse's driveway. The house was big and without Walt Jesse would never have been able to afford it. Sometimes little things like that would make Walt consider that there are pros to their situation and not just cons. As he left the car he grabbed the flowers in the seat next to him then shut the door. He realized then that it was super gay and Jesse would immediately call him on it. He was opening the car again as Jesse came out the front door.  
Walt turned to the boy in the baggiest clothes ever who approached him. Walt had the car door halfway open.

"Yo Mr. White, what's with the gay flowers?"

"They're, um, they were for my wife but now plans have changed."

"Oh?"

"It occurred to me I never gave you um a house warming gift. You know, don't want to waste." Walt shoved the flowers into Jesse's hands.

"Thanks, faggot," said Jesse, his voice glazed with sarcasm.

The moments after that were filled with awakwardness as neither knew what to say to one another nor did they know what to do. Walter could feel heat rising to his face and he knew that soon his face would be bright red. He walked past Jesse, making his wayto the RV. His medications must be really messed up thought Walter. He went inside the RV to make sure all the supplies were in order and the stock was full. It wasn't until a few moments later, when Walt was done all the prep that Jesse came into the vehicle as well.

Walt turned to Jesse and saw him empty handed.

"Well what took you so long, we're on a schedule here," said Walt bitterly.

"Yo bitch I can't just leave flowers on the counter. I had to get a fucking vase man. Jesus." Jesse shoved his hands in his pockets and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Oh," said Walter surprised, he was touched by Jesse's caring actions.  
Walt sat down in the passenger seat and then they were off.

The highway to the super secret meth lab cook spot was long but familiar and soon enough the long strech of desert was all they could see, civilization completely out of sight in the rear view mirror. They mottored down the road and made very little small talk. They were both avoiding the topic of Valentine's Day since it was a bit sensitive to both parties.

At last Jesse stopped the RV, they were ready to get down to business. Walt grabbed an apron and stepped out the RV to get dressed. He took off his shirt and saw Jesse in the RV. Suddenly a bit flustered, Walt turned away and continued to strip. As he bent over taking of his trousers, he thought he could feel eyes burning into his behind. Walt quickly finished and put on his apron.

He turned around and found no one was there watching, however he was almost certain that his gut feeling was right. Heeignored it and went inside. Jesse was setting things up and Walt started to help. As Walt placed a beaker on the counter, Jesse's hand brushed his - he was holding a thermometer. Walt stared at the hand grasping the thermometer and swore he saw the temperature rise. Jesse dropped it quickly and it landed in the beaker. Walt moved his eyes from the hand to Jesse's wide eyes. The moment seemed to last for an eternity. Jesse looked panicked and surprised by what happened. He turned away briskly and continued to unpack supplies hastily.

Walt looked that the thermometer inside the beaker and put it in its proper place - it was still warm from Jesse's touch. Jesse was almost done unpacking as he began to speed up and then soon they were both cooking. When Walt cooked he was a different person, and almost not a person ar all. He was science, his body moved in science and all was science. It used to be something he did alone but when Jesse became his partner they began to dance to science together.

Their bodies moved around each orher in sync, brushing against one another as they passed by. Each move was anticipated and planned in the dance they had done many times before, each step brought on a wave of rejuvination. They were alive.

The chemistry was highly saturated and meth was being cooked. They neared the end of their dance and things slowed down. All that could be done was done, they had to wait to start up again.

They made their way outside, bodies shaky like after an intense workout. Walter took off his apron, it was slick with sweat. He hung it up on the mirror of the RV. Jesse had taken the lawn chairs out with him and was reclining in one of them. Walter joined beside him, exhausted. Around them was nothing for miles - and all the rules of sociery were gone. What they were doing wasn't illegal, not there. They made their own rules.

As Walt surveyed the late afternoon scene, contemplating life, Jesse pulled out a pack of cigarettes. In it was the last smoke in the pack. Jesse put the cigarette to his mouth and lit it. The empty pack layed on his lap. After a few drags, he picked up the box and lit it too. He held it in his hand and watched it burn. Walter's full attention was on Jesse's face. His gaze was so intenst and fixed on the fire, it was special to see him so focused. Walt studied the face, admiring his youthful good looks. Jesse noticed Walt staring and stared back, bringing his focus to the eyes behind the specticles. They held each other's gaze for a while, never noticing the fire creeping down to Jesse's hand. The flames finally reached the fingers holding the pack.

Obvious pain shot through Jesse's fingers and he through the pack in front of him without thinking. The flaming cardboard landed on the chair Walt was sitting on, igniting the leg hair on his outer thigh and the bottom of his tighty whities. The fire took to the underwear and Walt stood up yelling. Jesse began freaking out and took of his baggy shirt to put out the fire. Walt went to the ground to stop drop and roll just as Jesse tried to smother the flames. In the confusion the both fell to the dusty ground, Jesse landing on Walt, thereby putting out the fire. Walt stared blankly at Jesse and Jesse returned the gaze.  
Walt's heart was beating fast - Jesse was on top of him. Jesse's chest was pressed to Walt's and he could feel his young partner's heart pounding at a super speed too. Walt could see by Jesse's expression that he knew Walt felt it too. The Chemistry.

Walt took a hold of Jesse's face and pressed their lips together. Jesse's lips kissed back against his with force. Walt rolled over, keeping Jesse's body close until Walt was on top. He got up on his knees, still kissing. The fire had burned off the side of his underwrar and the torn material fell off on the burnt side. Jesse noticed and Walt could feel the smile under his lips. Jesse reached down and pulled off the rest. His hands went in between his thighs and he started to rub what was between there.

Jesse looked into Walt's eyes and said, "Take me to the Krystal ship."

"What?" Said Walt pulling back a bit to get a better look at the Jesse.

"The Krystal Ship, it's what I call the RV sometimes."

"Uh, um okay," replied Walt, briefly wondering to himself why he was choosing to get involved with such an absolute moron.

Walt grabbed Jesse's legs and put them around his waist. Jesse wrapped his arms around Walt's neck as Walt rose. He struggled to transfer the weight to his back heels from his knees but succeded on his first try.

Walt opened the door to the RV and put Jesse down on the steps. Jesse pulled Walt close and kissed him passionately. Walt reached down to Jesse's pants and jerked them down further even though they were pretty low to begin with - he low rides all the time. Jesse reached between Walt's legs again and continued what he started. Walt returned the favour. The kisses became weaker as both's legs started to tremble. Walt fell into Jesse, his knees giving out from standing so awkwardly. Jesse stroked Walter more rapidly. Walt's breathing became a struggle because of his cancer but he didn't care. His body was full of electricity. Just when Walt thought thatthis lungs would fail him, he yelled out, his body quaking. He looked down and Jesse was covered in his seed. Walt though weak, continued on Jesse, resorting to his mouth - his hands muscles were too shaky.

Jesse seemed please Walt didn't leave him high and dry and soon he climaxed too.

The two layed still against each other as Walter waited for his heart to relax and slow down. Just then the timer for the meth went off. Walt got up slowly, retrieved his apron and put it on. Jesse got up and began retrieving his clothes, leaving the RV steps open for Walt. Jesse cleaned up outside, putting away the lawn chairs and picking up the ripped underwear. They continued cooling and at last were done. Neither knew what to say to each other, neither were exactly sure what happened. But what Walt did know was it was good.

Jesse came over and helped Walt weigh and pack the meth, their arms brushing from time to time. Soon they were ready to pack up and leave. Jesse rinsed out and put away the glass beakers and Walt went outside. The sun was setting and it painted the sky with beautiful reds and yellows and purples. Walt stood entranced and lost in thought thinking of what he should do next. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Jesse come up behind him.

"So, um Mr. White," Jesse mumbled, " since it's Valentine's Day and shit I was thinking uh- do you want to be my Valentine, bitch?"

Walt thought to himself of his family. What would they think? The thought of them discovering his affection for Jesse was almost enough to reject the youth he so desired completely. But then he thought of earlier that day when he had thought of all the pros of cooking meth and realized that Jesse was one of the pros. He stood in silence and Jesse started to slump his shouders and walk away, thinking he had been rejected.

"Yes."

Jesse turned around and looked at Walter they both started to smile. They kissed as the sun set, wrapped in each other's arms. Jesse whispered in Walt's ear.

'Do you want to go to my place, bitch?"

Walt nodded, smiling slyly as they made their way to the RV to head home. It really ended up being a happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
